Cleopatra
Cleopatra was created by Media Baron History Early Life Cleo lived a pretty simple life, mainly taking interest in sports and history. Her social circle felt extremely artificial until she met Bethany White, whom she eventually fell in love with. Sadly, Bethany's parents discouraged their relationship, and proceeded to share Cleo's sexual orientation on the internet. This cost Cleo her career, which lead her to make different decisions. Time in the military Cleo proceeded to take basic training, which resulted in Bethany moving in with Cleo's parents. Following this, Cleo was deported to Syria. This is where signs of a second personality started emerging, as she would act far different when it came to missions and meetings. Sadly though, there was a landmine accident, which resulted in her losing two fingers on her right hand and being discharged. Returning Home Sadly, as Cleo was being flown back home, Bethany and Cleo's parents were all killed after getting hit by a truck. This did not help Cleo's already manifesting condition of PTSD. She then proceeded to go to therapy and grief counceling, but it served no effect. Working as a Mercenary Because of her circumstances, Cleo started to work as a mercenary, specifically under the employment of Paul Grossman, who wanted her and others to protect an undiscovered tomb and recover some artefacts. When arriving at the pyramid, they noticed someone's car had been parked close by, which was unsettling for the group. Cleo and the others drew their weapons and proceeded to search the place for any enemy. Someone found these visitors and killed them. When Cleo arrived at the scene, she learned that it was the family of an archeologist. After they noticed Cleo's dismay, they all proceeded to fire at her, which eventually lead her to indirectly fall into a pit. The others left, shortly after. Birth of Cleopatra Cleo somehow escaped the now caved-in tomb, and had begun to believe that she was the real Cleopatra, reborn in a new body. She had by chance met with Mark Asker, an aspiring film maker. He then asked her to help him create a film, which would eventually be dubbed "Cleopatra Reborn", a film about Cleopatra's reincarnation, where Cleo would have improvised interactions with real people. Birth of her Cult Cleo, then informed her fans that she planned to create a "New Egypt" set up in the ruins where she had been "born". She built it up as a place where you could let your soul pass on, where an ancient egyptian would take over your body. Her cult slowly grew, having members all over the world. Second Confrontation with Grossman One day, three mercenaries, claiming to be members of the egyptian government, came to Cleo's kingdom. They were hired by Grossman, since he was scared of being arrested for what he did to Cleo in the past. She proceeded to have them perform a ritual. They could either be given the chance to live with new souls or die. None of them survived. One week later, her forces attacked multiple of Grossman's warehouses, and even other public areas, such as restaurants or art galleries. A little later, they had kidnapped Grossman, who had brought him to New Egypt. He had woken and taken to the pit where Cleo had fallen and taken the mantle of Cleopatra. He was then thrown into the pit, but because of all his flailing, he had fallen onto a pile of cadavers, which resulted in him breaking his own neck. Capture Following this, Cleopatra and her sentries had been attacked by a "being of light", which resulted in her incapacitation. She was shortly after taken to Hillbrook, with the cult slowly disolving after the capture of her leader. Personality Relationships Paul Grossman Mark Asker Bethany White